Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Killer Instinct
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Ace and the rest of Spirit Force have finally arrived and see that Gargos has begun to invade earth. It's up to Ace and his friends to help the Alliance defeat the mimics across the globe and defeat Gargos.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As soon as Spirit Force arrived, Anna pulled up a holoscreen of the globe and took notice that most of the Earth is covered in Shadow.

"Damn, this is bad." Ace said grimly.

"I didn't think Gargos's forces would spread this far." Saaya said surprised.

"The sooner we can kick his ass the better." Kagura said punching her fist into her palm as the group heard a beep from the monitor.

"I'm receiving a call from Orchid, do you want me to patch you through?" Anna asked.

"Go ahead." Ace said as the screen flickered to show Orchid. "What's the situation Orchid?" He asked.

"The mimics have spread across the globe along with some of the villains working for Gargos I'm sending you their locations now, if each of you can tackle them all at once it'll greatly reduce Gargos's numbers when we finish off the rest of them." Orchid said as she typed on the computer at the Rebel Outpost.

Anna saw a notification on her monitor and opened it to see a list of locations that the mimics and villains are at.

"Good Luck, Spirit Force. I'll see you after Gargos is defeated." Orchid said as the connection cut off at her side.

"Alright, Anna patch through to David and the others. We better tell them the current situation were in." Ace said.

"Right, patching through now." Anna said trying to contact David and the others.

"David? Are you there? Do you copy?" Ace asked looking at the monitor.

"Ace? I heard from the others about what happened in that Earth from the Undead Universe. Are you… Holy castoley, what happened to your eye?!" David asked.

"I was careless trying to protect the girls and got cut across the face, luckily Stoj and Mari managed to heal me. Also, you're not gonna believe who I ran into." Ace said as he moved out of the way to show Minerva and Linde approaching.

"Minerva and Linde? I heard about you from Rinea. You two were among the strongest female warriors of Marth's time." David said.

"It is an honor, David Ishihara, but please no need for formalities. Treat us as if we're equals." Minerva said.

"Very well. Unfortunately, we didn't have a lot of time reactivating that Fulgore unit you brought us. We're a little busy here in the IGPX." David said.

"I see, I can have Mari replicate some rare materials and transport them to your location. Also, do you recognize this sword?" Ace asked as he held out the Omega Yato.

"The Omega Yato? That's… That's Corrin's blade!" David said.

"We were on this planet where there were ancient ruins, some of us had to go under different trials while we were there, you might notice familiar weapons some of us have which caused our appearances to change." Ace said as Al approached holding Cronus's Scythe, Stoj with Brynhildr, Jago with Raijinto and his original sword, Shin Hisako, Mari with the Aegis Shield, and Papelne with a beaststone.

"Weapons from the Fire Emblem worlds. You guys really have been busy." David said.

"Yes and the good news is, Hisako, Jago and Maya are free from the curses placed on them." Ace said happily.

"That's good to hear. That means they've been doing well." David said.

"Yeah, also Gargos has arrived and spread his mimics across the globe along with some of the villains." Ace said with a grim expression.

"You really need to stop giving that expression. It just doesn't suit you." David said.

"Sorry. Also, how are things?" Ace said. "How are you and Sectonia?" He asked winking.

David blushed at the statement. "Well, um… We've actually been doing really well. As strong as we've ever been." He said laughing nervously.

"It's alright if you don't have to tell me anything also there's something I want to show you." Ace said as he held out a small device. "Megamerge!" He exclaimed as he donned a familiar red reploids armor.

"That's Zero's armor! How did you…" David said.

"I found this at the ancient ruins as well after I fought someone called Omega Zero." Ace said as he reverted to his normal form.

"It's almost like Armatization." David said.

"In a way, yes, but I think this Biometal is based on this Omega person Leviathan mentioned." Ace said as he looked at the Biometal. "It's best I show you an image of what Omega looks like." He said sending an image of Omega Zero to David.

"Whoa…" David said.

"Apparently from what the four guardians told me, this was Omega when he possessed Zero's original body 100 years ago in their time." Ace said.

"So… Zero is going to be… No, it's best I don't let it out. I might end up telling him when I see him again." David said.

"Don't worry, they told me scientists from their time put Zero's soul in a copy of his body." Ace reassured.

"I see. Well, at least there's that." David said.

"You'll have to introduce me to Zero and X next time we meet." Ace said.

"That's gonna be tough. They went back to the Future Universe after the Ultron Sigma incident." David said. "Well, technically we're in the Future Universe, too, just not that far ahead."

"I'm sure me and my team will meet them sometime during our journey. We'll tell them you said hi." Ace said.

"Alright. Still, I can't believe I didn't come here sooner. Mechanized mechs, high-octane battle at over 300 miles per hour… If I didn't feel pain, I'd think I had died and gone to heaven!" David said. "S-sorry. Didn't mean for you to hear that."

"It's alright and be careful, Anna scanned your location and detected some suspicious activity." Ace said.

"We pretty much figured that out at first glance. We're just not sure as of what yet." David said.

"Alright good luck, me and the others are off to stop Gargos's plans." Ace said.

"If anyone can beat him, I know for a fact that it's you." David said.

"Thank you, David." Ace said as he held out his pendant and a peace sign as he smiled.

"Alright. See you around." David said.

Ace cut off the transmission and looked to Anna.

"I've got the warp points of the locations down so let me know when you're ready." Anna said as Ace nodded his head.

The final battle with the Shadow Lord is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Choosing a mission

(Megaman Zero 3-Prismatic)

Everyone stood in the command center as they looked at the monitor while Anna uploaded the data she got from Orchid.

"Alright Anna which locations are available for a mission?" Kagura asked.

"Here are the current missions available." Anna said as she brought up Icons on the screen that showed the name and picture of the mimic, the location, and the mission and for locations that don't have mimics show the opponents name and their picture.

 **Location: Tiger's Lair**

 **Mimic: Jago**

 **Mission: Defeat the Mimic**

 **Location: Rebel Outpost**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for Orchid**

 **Location: Alchemical Lab**

 **Opponent: Mira**

 **Mission: Intercept Gargos's army.**

 **Location: Assassin's Cave**

 **Opponent: Sadira**

 **Mission: Intercept Gargos's Army**

 **Location: Crash Site**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for Glacius**

 **Location: Village of Whispers**

 **Mimic: Hisako**

 **Mission: Defeat the Mimic**

 **Location: Forbidden Archive**

 **Opponent: Kan-Ra**

 **Mission: Intercept Gargos's army**

 **Location: Downtown Demolition**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for TJ Combo**

 **Location: Shadow Tiger's Lair**

 **Opponent: Omen**

 **Mission: Intercept Gargos's army**

 **Location: Devil's Landing**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for Thunder**

 **Location: Fury's Core**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for Cinder**

 **Location: Hidden Grotto**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for Aganos**

 **Location: Hatchery 09**

 **Mimic: Riptor**

 **Mission: Defeat the Mimic**

 **Location: Chinatown Brawl**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for Kim Wu**

 **Location: Icehaven**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for Tusk**

 **Location: Shipwreck Shore**

 **Mimic: Spinal**

 **Mission: Defeat the Mimic**

 **Location: The Pinnacle**

 **Mimic: Unknown**

 **Mission: Provide backup for ARIA**

 **Location: Ultratech Industries**

 **Mimic: Fulgore**

 **Mission: Defeat the mimic**

 **Location: City of Dawn**

 **Mimic: Maya**

 **Mission: Defeat the mimic and protect the city**

"Alright everyone there are nineteen locations available for all of you, while you Ace, head to the Astral Plane and find Gargos." Anna said.

"Understood. Everyone choose your mission and prepare to head out...and please come back safely." Ace muttered at the end.

A few Minutes Later

Everyone readied their gear and chose their location. Papelne and Minerva took Tiger's Lair, Guy, the Rebel Outpost, Maya, the Alchemical Lab, Azura, the Assassin's Cave, Al, the Crash Site, Kagura, the Village of Whispers, Reflet and Linde, the Forbidden Archive, Saki, Downtown Demolition, Jago, Shadow Tiger's Lair, Harpuia, Devil's Landing, Fefnir, Fury's Core, Stoj, Hidden Grotto, Phantom, Hatchery 09, Aya, Chinatown Brawl, Leviathan, the Icehaven, Hisako, Shipwreck Shore, Mari, The Pinnacle, Roy, Ultratech Industries, and Saaya, City of Dawn.

"Alright, all personnel prepare for transfer!" Anna said as Ace's team members stepped on the warp pad as it activated. "Transfer!" She said as the warp pad transported everyone.

"Please come back, safe everyone." Ace said as he clasped his hands to his chest and looked to Anna. "I'm ready Anna." He said stepping onto the warp pad.

"Alright, transferring in 3...2...1!" Anna said transporting Ace to the Astral Plane. "Good Luck." She muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Duel Between Beasts and Dragons

Papelne and Minerva VS Mimic Jago

" **FIGHT ON!** "

Papelne and Minerva warped into the Tiger's Lair and noticed a neon green skinned Jago with smoke emitting from him meditating. He then lifted his head up, sensing the two and got up, he quickly turned around and punched his fist into his palm as he took a fighting stance.

Minerva got on her Wyvern and quickly drew Hauteclaire. "It's my honor to represent Macedon in battle. I will not be defeated." She said calmly.

Papelne then took notice of her opponent and growled as she shifted between her human and wolf form as she readied her gauntlet. "Just so you know, this kitty has claws, rowr!" She said fiercely and playfully.

" **READY...FIGHT!"**

(Killer Instinct- The Tiger Warrior)

Minerva started by landing on the ground in front of the mimic with her wyvern as it spun her around while she held Hauteclaire out, hitting the mimic ten times. Papelne switched in and rushed at the mimic in wolf, dashing back and forth while slashing the mimic with her gauntlets 8 times. The Mimic was stunned as Minerva began to finish it off with her awakening special, launching it into the air and sending it crashing with her axe in Spear and Papelne ended it with Mirage Claw as she summoned illusions of herself and slice and diced the mimic, finishing it off as it faded away into green mist.

"Anna, the mission is accomplished." Minerva said through her comm.

"Understood, preparing to transfer back to base." Anna said as Minerva and Papelne were warped back.


	4. Chapter 4

Duel Between Sisters

Maya VS Mira

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

When Maya warped into the Alchemical Lab she saw Mira standing on the staircase.

"Mira!" Maya called out to her sister as she turned to her with an evil grin.

"Ah, so glad you could make it, my sister." Mira said as she walked down the stairs.

"Tell me why have you sided with Gargos? It's already horrible enough you became a vampire, now you work for a demon that wants to conquer the world." Maya said.

"Because since Gargos let me join, I could have the chance to kill you myself!" Mira said at the bottom of the staircase.

 **(Killer Instinct- Mira Theme)**

"Sorry but you aren't going anywhere, we're ending this now!" Maya said as she clicked her daggers together and threw them to the ground in front of her and then held her hand out as they flew back to her. "Watch out, you might get cut." She said as she split the daggers into two and took a fighting stance.

Mira then walked over as she put her other bracer on as the needles poked her. "Have you confessed your sins?"

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

"Morteiro!" Maya shouted as she did an arc kick on Mira damaging her five times.

Mira retaliated and attacked with her blood scythe and blood knives but Maya managed to block it and counter by throwing Temperance and Vengeance at Mira and did an upward spiral kick launching the vampire into the air.

"How is this possible? You weren't this strong before." Mira said as she held her right arm.

"Because I had people to support me, now let's finish this! **On the Hunt!** " Maya said as she activated her ultra combo and did a variety of arc and upward spiral kicks, dual dagger spins and slashes as she dealt the finishing blow knocking Mira out.

 **"ULTRA!"**

Maya went to finish her off but receded and looked to see a part of Gargos's army retreat and looked back down to her sister. "Huh, you're not worthy prey." She said as she walked away and warped back to base.

 **"SUPREME VICTORY!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Backing up the Rebel Leader

Guy VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Guy warped to the Rebel Outpost, he saw Orchid kneeling on the ground in front of a green-skinned mimic of...Himiko Yumeno.

"To think Gargos would create mimics of David's teammates, let's see what you got, fake!" Guy said as he drew the Jewel of Gardios as the mimic opened a tome.

"Screen Crack"

(Tales of the Abyss-Awkward Justice)

" **Tempest!** " Guy shouted doing a forward spin slash in the air at the mimic dealing damage.

" **Ruin…** " The mimic muttered as in a distorted voice trying to trap Guy in a dome of darkness to crush him but missed.

" **Sword Rain Alpha!** " Guy shouted dealing multiple thrusts hitting the mimic 8 times. "Wanna see how strong I really am?" He asked as he activated his overlimit.

" **Wind…** " The mimic muttered as she fired a wave of wind at Guy but it didn't faze him as he quickly rushed at her.

" **Beast, Severing Wind, Final Cross, Soaring Light Spear, Thunder Beast, Final Glacier!** " Guy shouted as he dealt his artes in quick succession and decided to finish the job with a Mystic Arte. " **O noble conflagration, incinerate all! Razing Phoenix!** " He shouted as he rose into the air in flames then back down as he took to the skies again as an image of a phoenix appeared over him as he took to the sky finishing off the mimic.

"You may look like Himiko, but you don't have her skills." Guy said as he did a victory pose before walking over to Orchid. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're Guy Cecil, member of Spirit Force, correct?" Orchid asked Guy as he nodded his head. "My name is Black Orchid, leader of the Disavowed, a pleasure to meet you." She said holding her hand out to shake and Guy took it and shook hands with her as well.

"Mission accomplished Anna, returning to base!" Guy said as he and Orchid were warped back to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Duel between Singer and Assassin

Azura VS Sadira

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

Azura warped in and immediately readied her lance as she saw Sadira sitting on her throne.

"I grew tired of waiting, so glad you could make it." Sadira said as she stood up.

"Just give up Sadira, you have entered a fight you have no hope of winning, Ace will defeat Gargos." Azura said calmly.

"Prove it to me with your actions instead of words. Though, it is a pity that the boy and that bug aren't here to save you this time." Sadira said.

"Silence! DO NOT speak ill of David and Sectonia, you...heartless wench!" Azura said angrily as water started to surge around her.

"W-What the…?" Sadira said fearfully for the first time.

(Fire Emblem Fates (Azura)-The End of the Road Should Be Here)

"I am Azura, Princess of Valla, and I hereby challenge you to combat." Azura said as she took a fighting stance.

Sadira lowered herself down with her webs and quickly stood up as she landed on the ground and pointed her claws forward. "Welcome to my web."

" **READY...FIGHT!** "

" **~Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above~** " Azura sang as she danced the hoshidan version of her song causing a wave of water to appear and hit Sadira.

Sadira tried to hit Azura with a spin attack but she was able to gracefully dodge it and hit Sadira with a powerful thrust attack.

"Impressive, you are much stronger than the last time we fought." Sadira said panting.

"Because I journeyed with my friends that I grew stronger, they believed in me so I'll believe in them. This is where it ends." Azura said as she began her own ultra combo composed of summoned water pillars, spear thrusts, and the finisher is a tidal wave which knocked Sadira unconscious signaling the army in that area to retreat.

"It's all up to you now Ace, be careful." Azura said as she warped back to base.


	7. Chapter 7

Backing up the federal alien

Al VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

Al warped near the crash site and found an alien composed of ice collapsed on the ground in front of a mimic that resembled one of Ace's friends.

"A mimic that looks like David, huh?" Al asked. "Let's see if your as good as he is." She said drawing Cronus's Scythe.

(Brave Dungeon-Will the guardians recognize her?)

The mimic coats his fist in ice after saying a phrase in Japanese as he gets into a fighting stance with a smile on his face. "(Want to see my Arctic Style? I'll show you!)"

Al holds up a treasure chest with a gleam in her eye and then notices her opponent. "Oh hey there." She said as she pulled her scythe out. "Hand over whatever treasures you have!"

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

" **Cold Block!** " Al shouted firing four spheres of ice at the mimic dealing damage.

"( **Arctic Style: Ice Wall!** )" the mimic shouted as he formed a barrier of ice.

"Time to give the Scythe's time magic a try. **Lethal Frame!** " Al shouted stopping time and did a flurry of slashes on the barrier and resumed time as it took effect completely destroying the barrier.

"( **Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!** )" the mimic shouted as an icy panther head emerged from his fist as he went for a punch.

"Uh oh." Al said as she braced for the attack but nothing happened as she looked up to see Glacius blocking the mimic.

"No harm shall come to this child as long as I live!" Glacius said as he pushed away the mimic.

The mimic got back up and saw he was outmatched. "(I see. I guess it's time to play my trump card.)" The mimic said as he activated his Ice Reaper Claw.

"Hmm... you may have the power to use ice, but I am Ice itself!" Glacius said as he shifted his hands into ice blocks and punched at the mimic heavily damaging him.

"Damn, this mimic is persistent, just like the real thing." Al said.

"( **Arctic Style: Revening Fangs!** )" the mimic shouted as he slashed at Glacius.

Glacius turned into liquid and dodged the attack as he activated his ultimate. He summoned giant iceballs in each hand and struck the mimic twice before smashing the iceballs together on his face sending him flying at a far distance. He then slams the ground forming an ice trail under the laying mimic and summons an ice clone to uppercut him in the air. Glacius slams the ground once more this time summoning large icicles under the mimic as he saw it land on them.

"(I'm sorry, everyone… I got careless.)" the mimic said as he evaporates.

 **"ULTIMATE"**

Glacius then turned around and looked down to Al. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine sir. Thanks for the save." Al said as Glacius laughed.

"It brings me joy to see your kind happy, now I must bid you farewell I need to help the rest of the alliance deal with Gargos's minions." Glacius said as he flew away.

"Mission accomplished Anna, time to come back." Al said as she warped back to base.


	8. Chapter 8

Duel between Mages

Reflet and Linde VS Kan-Ra

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

When Reflet and Linde warped into the Forbidden Archive they saw a man with white eyes, and bandages around his body, summoning multiple Omens from a portal with his book which floated above its pedestal.

"Stop right there Sorcerer!" Linde called out as she and Reflet ran up to the sorcerer.

"Ah, so you two are part of the so-called Spirit Force Sadira told me about, hehe." Kan-Ra said as he laughed with a creepy grin.

"And you must be one of the generals Orchid mentioned, the evil sorcerer Kan-Ra." Reflet said as she pointed her levin sword at Kan-Ra.

"Hahaha, fools! You think you can stop me? Fine I shall take you on." Kan-Ra said.

(Killer Instinct-Sandstorm)

Kan-Ra spun towards the duo and stopped as he held his left hand out with a devilish grin. "You'll make a fine specimen."

Reflet had her hood covering her face as she charged magic on top of her tome and fired it. She then took her hood off and looked at Kan-Ra as she took a fighting stance. "Well then, I hope you're ready for me!"

Linde walked forward and stopped as she took off the cloak with a smile on her face revealing herself holding Aura in her left hand and held her index and middle finger forward as she gathered magic. "Against my tome, you cannot win!"

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Kan-Ra spat a swarm of locusts from his mouth as they flew to the girls who had disgusted looks on their faces.

" **Elwind!** " Reflet chanted summoning a multiple blades of wind cutting up the swarm and firing a bigger wind blade at Kan-Ra damaging him.

" **Blizzard!** " Linde chanted summoning a trail of icicles as they froze the sorcerer and shattered damaging him.

Kan-Ra growled and attempted to grab Reflet with his bandages but she caught it with her Levin Sword and electrocuted it causing the sorcerer to get shocked as well.

"What magic is this? What are you two?" Kan-Ra said with a look of fear.

"Your demise." The girls said in unison as they decided to finish Kan-Ra off with their ultimate attacks.

"Time to tip the scales!" Reflet said as a magic circle appeared underneath her feet as she began levitating and fired beams of light down on the sorcerer bouncing him around, and summoned four magic circles which were red, yellow, green, and purple which trapped Kan-Ra in a sphere and exploded with magic.

"Here goes! **Aura!** " Linde chanted trapping the sorcerer in a pillar of light and engulfed him light magic defeating him.

Reflet and Linde looked down at the sorcerer and saw that he began to evaporate into dust which caused the portal to close and the demons to stop coming out.

"Well, we managed to stop a part of Gargos's forces from coming through." Linde said relieved.

"Right. Anna, mission complete. Bring us back." Reflet said as she and Linde were warped back to base.


	9. Chapter 9

Backing up the boxing champion

Saki VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Saki warped onto Downtown Demolition she found herself on some kind of constructing area and saw TJ kneeling on the ground in front of an unknown mimic.

"Who the hell are you?" Saki demanded as she pointed her sword at the mimic.

The mimic revealed itself to be Vera.

"Hmph, you must be the mimic version of David's navigator, let's see if your as good as she is." Saki said as she readied her fists.

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos- Saki's theme)

The mimic has a digital screen in front of her as she was analyzing data. "Target analyzed." The mimic said swiping the screen before drawing a bow. "Let us begin."

Saki stared off into the horizon and turned to her opponent as she drew her sword. "I will not show any mercy to those who harm my sister, die!"

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Saki fired off blade beams at the mimic from a distance, dealing damage.

The mimic took the hit and started firing Bomb Arrows.

Saki rolled and backflipped dodging the arrows and took the chance to dash at the mimic and grabbed her from behind and did a head slam by bending her body a bit and making the mimic's head hit the ground.

The mimic grabbed a Freeze Arrow and fired it at Saki.

Saki caught it as red energy surged around her. "No more holding back! Raaaaaghhh!" She said as her voice echoed and she went into her Xtatic form. "Ready for round two?" She asked doing a "come on" motion with her hand taunting the mimic.

The mimic responded by preparing a Lightning Arrow.

Saki vanished and reappeared in front of the mimic and grabbed the arm holding the arrow and punched the mimic in the face sending her flying as the wrecking ball came and launched it into the sign in the distance as it sparked from impact as Saki took a victory stance punching her fist into her palm.

 **"STAGE ULTRA"**

 **"WRECKED!"**

The mimic started to evaporate.

Saki walked over to TJ and kneeled down to him. "You still alive, Combo?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks, kid. You sure put the can of whoop-ass down on that mimic, here's my business card if you need any help or want to spar just give me a call." TJ said as he handed Saki his business card and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Facing your past

Jago VS Omen

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Jago warped into the Shadow Tiger's Lair he heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up to see Gargos's herald Omen descending.

"Ah welcome back Jago, we've been expecting you." Omen said.

"Silence monster, your path ends here, Gargos will not conquer earth so long as I draw breath." Jago said determined.

Omen then made a surprised sound as he looked at Jago. "The curse...it's broken! How?! Damn you Jago, I will take care of you myself!" He said enraged.

(Killer Instinct-Herald of Gargos)

Omen flew down as he landed and took a fighting stance. "Bow before the herald of Gargos."

Jago was meditating and turned his head up sensing his opponent as he got up and turned around punching his fist into his palm and took a fighting stance.

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Jago rushed at Omen and attacked with his Kora and newly acquired Raijinto and fired off a Flame and lightning imbued endouken dealing massive damage to the Herald.

The Herald attempted to attack but Jago dodged and countered by firing a lightning bolt from Raijinto.

"How is this possible? There's no way the Tiger tattoo has given you this much power." Omen said shocked by the monk's strength.

"It was because of my comrades' beliefs in me, now Omen, I'm afraid your path ends here." Jago said as he unleashed his Ultra Combo by doing a variety of slashes with Kora and Raijinto, a flying kick, multiple endoukens and finished with a rising dragon punch.

 **"ULTRA!"**

"The job is done Anna, I am ready." Jago said. "We're counting on you young Neptune return home safe." He said as he warped away.


	11. Chapter 11

Providing backup for the Native American Warrior

Harpuia VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

Harpuia landed on the Devil's Landing and saw Thunder unconscious on the ground in front of mimics that look like the Tapu Guardians.

"The Tapu Guardians? Hmm, this shall make an interesting fight, prepare yourselves!" Harpuia said as he drew his sabers and took flight.

(Megaman Zero 2-Strong Will)

The mimics dropped from the air before emerging from their shells. "To face the Guardians of Alola is to face the wrath of its people!" the mimic Tapu Koko said as electricity surged from it.

Lightning bolts struck the ground as Harpuia was seen floating down as he drew his twin sabers. "You face Sage Harpuia, general of the Rekku Army and one of the four guardians of Neo Arcadia, prepare yourself!"

Harpuia flew through the air as he fired sonic booms at the mimics and summoned lightning bolts down on them.

The mimic Tapu Koko fired an Electro Ball, with the mimic Tapu Bulu supporting with an Energy Ball.

Harpuia dodged gracefully as he flew at the mimics and cross slashed through them dealing more damage.

The mimic Tapu Lele attempts to hold Harupia in place with Extrasensory.

"Dammit, let me go!" Harpuia said struggling.

The mimic Tapu Fini decides to throw in a Water Pulse.

Harpuia waits for impact but doesn't feel it as he hears metal clang and looks up to see Thunder blocking it with his tomahawks.

"No harm shall come to this man, as long as I live." Thunder said in his native tongue as his tomahawks clicked.

The mimic Tapu Koko was intrigued by Thunder's interference, and got into fighting stance again.

A group of crows were seen on the ground before they flew away as Thunder walk forward and spoke in his native tongue as he clicked his tomahawks. "I now go along with the law."

(Killer Instinct-Hinnamatoom)

Thunder charged at the mimics and imbued lightning onto his tomahawks as he attacked.

The mimic Tapu Koko took the hit and went for a Thunder Punch.

Thunder was unfazed and headbutted Tapu Koko and summoned lightning bolts with his tomahawks.

The mimic Tapu Koko was set to recover and launched an Electro Ball.

Harpuia dashed in front of Thunder and sliced the attack in half as it exploded behind them.

The mimics were staggering to recover, unable to block Thunder's next attack.

Thunder disappeared in a flurry of crows and reappeared with an intimidating look as he jumped on them and surged thunder through his body from his tomahawks and then stopped as he looked forward with a glare as the mimics evaporated.

 **"ULTIMATE"**

"Thank you for your assistance warrior of the wind, now I must go and help my fellow comrades." Thunder said as he walked away.

"The mission is complete , I'm returning to base." Harpuia said as he warped back to base.


	12. Chapter 12

Supporting a mercenary

Fefnir VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Fefnir warped into Fury's Core he noticed lava in the background and noticed Cinder kneeling on the ground in front of a familiar mimic, who was Kokoro.

"Hehehe, it'll be interesting to fight a mimic version of Kokoro. Let's see if you're as good as the original." Fefnir said as he drew one of his Buster Gauntlets.

(Megaman Zero 2-Strong Will)

The mimic descends to the ground and stretches her wings. "Now, you face the might of a dragon!"

Fefnir fell from the air and punched one of his gauntlets into the ground as he landed and looked up at his opponent and took a fighting stance. "Let's see if have what it takes to face me, Fighting Fefnir!"

Fefnir fired three shots from his Buster as they hit the mimic three times.

The mimic proceeded to slash with her claws.

Fefnir grabbed a hold of the mimic at the right moment and launched it with his gauntlet sending it flying.

The mimic managed to recover and unleash a flaming breath.

Fefnir decided to summon his other gauntlet and fire both underneath the mimic in rapid succession. "Are you even trying?! The real Kokoro is a much better fighter than you, fake!"

The mimic fell for the taunt and charged at Fefnir.

Fefnir grabbed its neck again and dragged its head through the magma dealing damage. Then he started firing his gauntlets into the ground causing lava to spit out damaging the mimic more.

"Coming through!" A voice said as a human-sized fireball zoomed past Fefnir and hit the mimic knocking it back. The fireball was revealed to be Cinder as he took a fighting stance.

"So you're one of the kid's teammates, huh? Oh man, that guy just keeps getting more and more badass everyday!" Cinder said excited.

The mimic Kokoro got up and let out a roar before charging at Cinder.

(Killer Instinct-Inferno)

Cinder in the form of a fireball landed on the ground and took a fighting stance as metal covered his face in a mask. "I would not want to be you today."

Cinder started by doing fire flashes by kicking his enemy into the air with flame imbued somersault kicks dealing damage.

The mimic managed to land on the ground, but didn't have time to recover for Cinder's next attack.

"Time to heat things up!" Cinder said spraying fire onto the mimic and turned into a fireball and attacked from all angles.

Fefnir took the chance to attack and fired a huge buster shot finishing the mimic off as it evaporated.

"Hahahaha! That was too much fun!" Cinder said as he laughed.

 **"SUPREME VICTORY"**

 **"PERFECT"**

"Not bad for a mercenary." Fefnir said as he and Cinder shook hands.

"Thanks, oh and give this message to Ace and tell him next time we meet to have a friendly match as rivals." Cinder said as he flew away.

"Mission accomplished. Bring me back." Fefnir said as he warped away.


	13. Chapter 13

Backing up the last war golem

Stoj VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Stoj warped into the Hidden Grotto she was captivated by its appearance and noticed Aganos turned to stone. She flew over and examined him and felt an evil presence as she fired a gravity sphere at the source, a mimic of Shuichi Saihara.

"A mimic of Shuichi, huh? If I beat you then this golem will turn back to normal. Let's see what you got!" Stoj said as she opened Brynhildr.

(Brave Dungeon-Will the Guardians Recognize Her?)

The mimic was checking which Wispon to use. "I can fight, too, you know." The mimic said as he settled on the Drill Wispon. "So don't underestimate me!"

Stoj slowly floated towards her opponent as traces of light and darkness floated around her before she opened Brynhildr. "I don't care who you are, whether your human or demon, anyone who hurts Ace is my enemy!"

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

" **Excalibur!** " Stoj chanted as she fired a blast of wind at the mimic.

The mimic switches to a Lightning Wispon and strikes Stoj.

"Aaaahh!" Stoj screamed as she electrocuted before flipping through Brynhildr. "Take this! **Thoron!** " Stoj chanted as she fired a beam of electricity at the mimic and pierced through it dealing damage.

The mimic switched to a Burst Wispon, and fires a stream of flames.

" **Glacies!** " Stoj chanted summoning Icicles towards the flames as they collided.

The mimic switched to a Drill Wispon as he charged.

" **Brynhildr!** " Stoj chanted summoning a sphere of gravity as the weight around her increased.

The mimic got caught in the attack and couldn't get himself to move.

"This is it! **Goetia!** " Stoj chanted summoning spikes of darkness impaling the mimic causing it to evaporate.

Stoj then looked to see Aganos breaking free from his petrification and looked down at the fairy.

"I'm glad your okay, Aganos." Stoj said as she floated up to the golem's face as he nodded his head and pulled out a flower and gave it to Stoj.

"Oh, thank you!" Stoj said to the golem as he walked away. "Mission accomplished Anna, time to head home. Please come back, safe big brother." She muttered the last part as she warped away.


	14. Chapter 14

Duel between Ninjas and Dinosaurs

Phantom VS Mimic Raptor

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Phantom warped onto Hatchery 09, he looked at the crashed plane in the distance and spotted the mimic Raptor staring at him.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Phantom said as he crossed his arms while the mimic roared and breathed fire.

(Megaman Zero 3-Scrapped Beat)

The mimic dashed across the arena and skidded to stop causing sparks to appear as it breathed fire and chomped the air a couple of times.

Phantom flash stepped onto the stage and did a ninjutsu pose before going into a fighting stance. "Those who fall to my blade will receive a silent death. Let's go."

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Phantom started by throwing his shuriken out as it hovered in the air as he jumped on it and began throwing kunai at the mimic dealing damage before he poofed and slash through it dealing more damage.

The mimic attempted to attack but Phantom summoned illusions of himself to confuse the mimic. Every time the mimic hit a transparent clone a mechaniloid was revealed in its place distracting the mimic.

Phantom then reappeared and uppercutted the mimic as it fell back down and looked around seeing Phantom disappeared not realizing he was behind it with his blade on its as he slashed it and jumped away and watched the mimic evaporate.

 **"ULTIMATE"**

 **"PERFECT"**

"The mission is done Anna, I shall be returning." Phantom said as he warped away.


	15. Chapter 15

Backing up the dragon girl

Aya VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Aya warped onto Chinatown Brawl she saw Kim Wu kneeling on the ground with a dragon floating around her in front of a mimic version of Leia Rolando.

Aya threw one of her throwing knives at it to get its attention as the mimic looked at her.

"If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me." Aya said as she drew one of her swords and pointed it at the mimic.

The mimic was gliding down a rope with her staff holding her as she set onto the arena.

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Aya's Theme)

"Leia Rolando, on the scene!" The mimic said as she smiled into a fighting stance.

Aya had her back turned and turned towards her opponent while drawing her katana's putting the flat part of the blades on top of each other. "Let's see if you're even worth my time."

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Aya threw a couple of her throwing knives at the mimic dealing damage as they ripped through its clothes.

"Tempest Spiral!" The mimic shouted as a gust of wind pulls Aya towards her.

Aya dodged as if in slow motion and counterattacked mid-air with a sword slice.

"Cerberus Strike!" the mimic shouted as she dealt three attacks in succession.

"Aaaah!" Aya screamed as she was knocked back before a neon green aura sparked around her as she looked up at the mimic. "You just messed with the wrong assassin! Raaaagh!" Aya said as she turned into her Xtatic form and did a bring it motion with her swords. "Now it's time to be naughty." She said in a British accent.

"Staff Rain!" the mimic shouted as she thrusted her staff multiple times.

Aya returned the favor by unleashing a barrage of sword strikes colliding with the thrusts.

"Rock Splitter!" the mimic shouted as she leaps slightly into the air, sends a small blast of wind at the enemy, and follows this by stomping onto the ground, creating a small circle of impact.

Aya activated one of her ecstasy attacks in return as she dashed through the mimic slicing it a couple of times and stopped in front of it. "Had enough?"

The mimic barely had any energy left, but decided to risk it on one last attack. "Crescent Flash!" the mimic shouted as she spins around while performing a full-spin spike with her staff.

Aya kicked it in the stomach sending it flying and dashed towards it in the air and sent it crashing down as she impaled her sword into its face causing it to evaporate.

Aya then walked over and kneeled down to Kim Wu. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm fine." Kim Wu said as she got up. "Me and my dragon are grateful for your assistance samurai. Until our fates cross paths once again." She said bowing and walked away.

"Everything's good here Anna, I'm coming back." Aya said as she warped back to the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

Backing up The Watchman of the Gods.

Leviathan VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Leviathan warped onto the Icehaven he saw Tusk using his sword to help try to stand as he looked at the mimic who resembled Leonora LeBlanc.

"A mimic of Lady Leonora hmm. Try not to disappoint me and hold back." Leviathan said as she twirled her spear and pointed it at the mimic.

The mimic was kneeling on one knee before she looked up and saw her opponent. She then grabbed her rapier and did a few slashes before she got into a fighting pose. "Now, let's begin!"

Leviathan swam down onto the arena and levitated as she giggled and pointed her spear at the opponent with a serious face. "Hehehe, let's see how good you are."

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Leviathan started by taking to the air and fired a couple of homing missiles from her spear at the mimic, dealing damage.

"Photon!" The mimic casted as a sphere of light surrounded Leviathan before it bursted.

"Aaah!" Leviathan screamed as it pushed her a bit before she summoned an Ice Dragon that flew towards the mimic and exploded, trapping it in Ice. She then took to the air and pointed her spear downward as she crashed down on the trapped mimic causing the ice to shatter.

The mimic charged and made some quick slashes.

"Aaah!" Leviathan screamed again as her spear disappeared and she fell to the ground holding her left arm. "Dammit! Is this it for me?" She asked herself.

The mimic was about to charge light before she was struck by something.

It was revealed to be Tusk as he knocked the mimic away a bit before he took a fighting stance. "None shall harm the battle maiden so long as I draw breath!"

(Killer Instinct-Tusk complete dynamic theme)

Tusk was shown holding his sword before doing a couple of slashes as he took a fighting stance. "Eons have tempered my blade."

Tusk started with a spine splitter by slashing the ground with Warg-gram sending sparks flying at the mimic dealing damage.

The mimic was stunned at that sudden attack.

Tusk then performed a skewer by stabbing the mimic in the abdomen, dealing more damage. He then decided it was time to finish it off with his Ultimate. Tusk jumps into the air and slams Warg-gram hard onto the ground, causing flames to appear from the shockwaves, he then storms towards it in a rage and did four greatsword strikes in succession and the fifth one was brutal as he stabbed the mimic in the abdomen, instantly killing it and plants his sword into the ice as he saw the mimic evaporate.

 **"ULTIMATE"**

 **"PERFECT"**

"Are you alright, fair maiden?" Tusk asked Leviathan as he walked towards her and held his hand out.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Tusk." Leviathan said as she grabbed it and lifted herself up.

"I am grateful that you have come to my aid, but now I must help the rest of my comrades. Farewell and until we meet again." Tusk said as he kissed her hand and walked away leaving Leviathan with a small blush.

"My job is complete Anna, I'm returning to base." Leviathan said. "Ace...you're our only hope to survive this." She muttered before warping away.


	17. Chapter 17

Duel between Onryo and Skeletons

Shin Hisako VS Mimic Spinal.

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

Shin Hisako landed on the Shipwreck Shore and looked around until she saw a Mimic Spinal appear and do its creepy laugh.

"(Found you)." Shin Hisako said as she got into a fighting stance.

(Killer Instinct-Shin Hisako)

Shin Hisako teleported onto the arena and looked up with a devilish smile before taking a fighting stance "(I will devour you)."

A green portal opened as Spinal formed from it and screeched at his opponent.

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Hisako started by doing a couple of wide arc slashes and shin punctures by stabbing the mimic with her katana.

The mimic attempted to slash at her but she clashed the mimic's sword with her own as they fought sparks flying from each strike.

Hisako then blocked with a barrier as the mimic strikes but it knocks him back leaving him wide open as Hisako did her Ultra Combo.

She sliced through the mimic back and forth a couple of times, slashed in wide arcs, and summoned a spirit orb which blew up on the mimic causing it to evaporate.

"(My mission is accomplished)." Hisako said as she warped back to base.


	18. Chapter 18

Helping the sentient program

Mari VS Unknown

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Mari warped into the Pinnacle she saw one of ARIA's bodies disappear in front of a mimic in the form of Sectonia.

"Oh, my, a mimic of Sectonia, but in her previous form!" Mari said shocked before she grew a serious face. "Sorry, but Sectonia is much better in her human form without you! Get out of my sight!" She said as she readied her Aegis Gauntlet.

(Dark Witch 2-Duel!)

A glyph appears on the ground as the mimic rises from above. "You should feel honored to die at the hands of true beauty." the mimic said as rapiers appear in her hands.

Mari typed on her gauntlet before she saw her opponent and drank one of her potions as she laughed and took a fighting stance. "This'll be a good fight to further study my research, uweheehee!"

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

" **Danger Medicine!** " Mari shouted firing a red plasma ball at the mimic dealing damage.

The mimic took the attack before changing a rapier into a scepter and firing light disks.

"Haven't used this in awhile, **Anti Gravity!** " Mari yelled as the Gravity shifted around her as she was now on the ceiling and made faces at the mimic such as putting her hands on her ears with her fingers doing a waving motion and sticking out her tongue. "Bblblblblbblbl!" At least...that was until she was hit with a lightning bolt.

"Uh oh...aaaaaaahhhhh!" Mari screamed as she comically fell to the floor. "Ugugugug." She muttered as she tried to get her head out of the floor while cartoon sound effects were playing.

She finally got her head out and looked at the mimic with a devilish grin. "You just pissed off the wrong researcher." She said seriously for the first time and felt her head pound.

"My my how long did it take for you to show up?" A mysterious voice said as Mari held her head in pain. "The time has come for you to realize your true potential. I am thou, thou art I. Call out my name and unleash my power." The voice said as a tarot card showing the chariot appeared and she crushed it.

"Athena!" Mari called out as she crushed the card and a woman with a shield in front of her attached to it floated above Mari. "This time, I'm done playing around. Show no mercy, Athena!" She said pointing at the mimic with a serious hardened face.

(Persona 4-Reach out to the truth)

" **God Hand!** " Mari said as Athena summoned a Golden Fist down onto the mimic dealing heavy damage.

The mimic summoned rapiers again and dealt some quick slashes in a rapid rate.

" **Tetrakarn!** " Mari said as a red barrier appeared in front of her and all of the mimic's attacks went right back at it. "Now for the final blow!" Athena threw her spear at the mimic piercing it in mid-air as Mari summoned an energy cannon. "Palladion numbers set, Maximum Charge! Fire!" She yelled firing the laser at the mimic completely vaporizing it.

 **"SUPREME VICTORY"**

"Hmmm... It seems Ace truly was right about emotions making people feel alive." A voice said as Mari turned to see it was ARIA walking towards her. "I have completely misjudged you and the heroes. I was too focused on making humanity evolve but now I realize that humanity should walk and evolve on the path they choose on their own, farewell." She said as she walked away and disappeared.

"Mission accomplished, Anna! I'm coming home!" Mari said happily as she warped back to base.


	19. Chapter 19

Duel between Man and Machine

Roy VS Mimic Fulgore

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Roy warped into Ultratech Industries and took notice of the Fulgores being processed in the distance until he felt something land near him as it exuded a green mist and drew his sword.

Roy held Durandal in both hands as he put his head on the flat of the sword with his eyes closed before he opened them and took a fighting stance. "I will wield this sword with honor and make my father proud!"

Something invisible landed on the stage and it revealed itself to be the mimic as it turned around and its armor clicked in place ready to fight.

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Roy started by doing a sword dance combo by slashing from high to low and finished with an upward slash.

The mimic charged at Roy with his gauntlet out and Roy put up a counter stance as it hit him and struck back at the mimic damaging it further.

Roy dashed at it and did a flare ride by slashing the mimic into the air with a fire imbued slash.

"Time for the finish!" Roy said as a rainbow aura appeared around him as he did his final smash. He slowly gathered energy and performed a powerful fire imbued critical hit instantly vaporizing the mimic. "That's that." He said as he sheathed Durandal and crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

"I'm returning to base, Anna." Roy said as he warped back to base.


	20. Chapter 20

Duel between a Vampiric and Amazon

Saaya VS Mimic Maya

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Saaya warped onto the City of the Dawn she was breathtaking by the waterfall and nature in the distance and around her. "It's beautiful." She said before she saw the mimic as it stared at her.

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Bloody Daredevil)

Saaya slumped her shoulders before she hit her face with her palms and took a fighting stance. "I would've wanted to settle this peacefully, but it seems there's no other way.

Temperance and Vengeance landed on the ground as the mimic held its hand out and they flew back to her as she split them in two and took a fighting stance. "Watch out, you might get cut."

 **"READY...FIGHT!"**

Saaya kicked a few times as she counted to three and did a somersault launching the mimic into the air.

The mimic attempted to attack Saaya with arc kicks but Saaya blocked it and countered by spinning with her chainsaw as she moved dealing severe damage to the mimic.

The mimic connected its daggers into two and threw it at Saaya but grew a shocked look as it saw Saaya transformed into her Dare Drive.

"I'm sorry for this but you and master need to be stopped!" Saaya said as she threw the mimics weapon at it as it impaled its chest before Saaya fired a multitude of magic missiles and exploded on the mimic causing it to evaporate.

"We're counting on you Ace, please don't die." Saaya muttered as she warped back to base.


	21. Chapter 21

Final Battle and Tearful Reunion

Ace and ? VS Gargos

 **"FIGHT ON!"**

As Ace made it to the Astral Plane he saw how long the pathway went and saw Gargos at the end.

"I need to get to him fast!" Ace said as he whistled and a motorcycle drove up to him. "Let's go!"

(Bayonetta-Friend)

As Ace drove across the bridge he saw behind him several Omen's and grew an annoyed look before he summoned Passado. "I don't have time for this!" He said as fired at the demons shooting them down and continued on.

Ace finally made it and got off the motorcycle as he approached Gargos. "It ends here Gargos your army has retreated and you're the only one left, give up!" He said pointing at the demon.

"Ah Ace Neptune I'm impressed you made it this far, but your path ends here, and your meaningless existence with it!"

(Final Fantasy X-Challenge)

"Fine then, Rock On!" Ace shouted as he merged with Model O and dashed at the Shadow Lord. " **Ryuenjin! Hadangeki! Rekkoha!** " He shouted doing each of Model O's attacks in quick succession dealing damage to Gargos but it wasn't enough as Gargos grabbed him and blasted him back. "Aaah!" He screamed before blacking out.

"Is this the end for me? I'm sorry everyone I've failed you." Ace said until he saw an ice blue orb float down in front of him.

"Don't give up!" David's voice told him.

"David?! Is that you?" Ace asked.

"Thank god I've got energy to spare for this. Listen, Ace. You've come all this way to the guy, all in pursuit of your brother. You're not going to let it all end here, are you?" David's voice asked.

"No, I've come too far to let this go to waste. I will defeat Gargos and find my brother." Ace said as a few other orbs floated down around him and formed into David's teammates. "Huh? Everyone?" He asked as he looked around.

"You mustn't give in. Not until your last breath!" Kokoro said.

"Kokoro." Ace muttered.

"Sure, it seems hopeless, but you have friends backing you up. Don't forget that!" Shuichi said.

"Shuichi." Ace said.

"If anyone can stop that thing. It's you without a doubt." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd." Ace smiled.

"In turn, you gave all of us support as well." Sectonia said as she places a hand on Ace's shoulder. "This is all the energy we all can spare. Make good use of it, and strike him down, for everyone's sake."

"I will, thank you everyone." Ace said as he looked up determined. "Let's end this!"

A burst of energy exploded from Ace as it knocked back Gargos, who now had a shocked look on his face.

"B-But how?! You should be dead!" Gargos said.

"It's because of my friends believing in me, I will win and I won't back down! It's over, Gargos. Your end has come!" Ace yelled as he pointed at the Shadow Lord as a Red and Blue aura appeared around him.

"Well said, little brother." A voice familiar to Ace said.

"Huh?" Ace asked as he saw a familiar figure drop down next to him. His hair was in a variety of colors, the front was blue, the top was black in spikes, a red ponytail on the side of his hair, a light blue ponytail at the end of his hair, A tome in his hand, and the Exalted Falchion on his back.

"S-Spade?" Ace asked.

"Yup. it's good to see you little bro, but let's save the chitchat for later after we take care of this son of a bitch." Spade said as he drew Falchion and pointed it at Gargos.

"You insolent...who do you think you are?!" Gargos demanded.

"We are the Neptune siblings, the harbingers of Peace to the worlds and destruction to those who harm them!" Ace and Spade said in unison as they stood back to back and pointed Yato and Falchion at Gargos.

"Damn you!" Gargos yelled.

"Let's go, Ace!" Spade said as he dashed forward.

"Ok!" Ace said dashing forward as well.

" **Breaking my limit!/Giving it everything I got!** " The brothers said as they activated their Mystic Arte.

Ace started off by using Ryuenjin, launching Gargos into the air as Spade sliced through him at lightning speed with light imbued thrusts. "Ready, big brother?/As always Ace."

Ace went underneath Gargos and did a Rekkoha by firing multiple lasers down at the demon while Spade slowly rotated his sword as a circle for each of the elements appeared and sliced through Gargos causing an explosion. "Your time has come./This is the end."

Ace and Spade stood on different sides, pointing their swords at each other as they sliced through Gargos. "For our friends!/For our Family!" They said. " **Twins of Duality!** "

As Ace and Spade stood next to each other they saw Gargos begin to fade away into small purple sparks. "The strength of bonds is powerful indeed, my time has finally come. Farewell." Gargos said before he completely faded away.

Spade then looked at Ace and saw he was tearing up. "What's wrong, Ace?" He asked putting a hand on his little brother's cheek before he was engulfed in a hug.

"*Sob* *Sob* I've missed you so much I've looked everywhere for you!" Ace said as he cried.

"I'm sorry little brother, but now that I'm here I'll never leave you again." Spade said as he rubbed Ace's head and patted his back.

"Really?" Ace asked with pleading eyes and Spade nodded his head. "Then let's head back. I want to introduce you to my friends!" He said excited before he whispered into his comm, and the brothers were warped back to base.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Ace and Spade stood in front of the others as the younger introduced the older as he bowed.

"I hope my brother hasn't been much trouble to you." Spade said.

"Hell no, in fact he's been kicking ass ever since we joined him." Kagura said with her fists on her hips.

"He has been excellent leader Spade, you must be very proud of him." Azura said smiling.

"I am, that and more." Spade said smiling at his brother.

"Also, Orchid did you wanna come with us?" Ace asked the agent.

"It's like I told you before that I would join you as soon as Gargos was defeated." Orchid said as she held her hand out to shake and Ace took it.

"Then welcome to Spirit Force, Orchid." Ace said before there was a beep and everyone turned to the monitor to see ARIA.

"ARIA?" Ace asked.

"That is correct, I wanted to say that you were right about what you said, humanity deserves to have free will and evolve on whatever path they choose, also the world thanks you, farewell." ARIA said as the monitor turned off.

"Anna, can you patch through to the Brave Adventurers I must tell them good news." Ace said as Anna began typing. "Brave Adventurers, are you there?" He asked as the monitor fuzzed.

"Hello? Ace, is that you?" David asked.

"Yeah and guess what?" Ace said as he brought his brother over. "I found my big brother!" He said smiling.

"Seriously? That's amazing!" David said.

"Hello, David Ishihara, my name is Spade Neptune my little brother has told me all about you." Spade said as he introduced himself.

"Has he? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I take it your brother had a rough time getting to you." David said.

"Yeah, but now that I found him, I'll be with him every step of the way. Thanks for being there for him when I couldn't." Spade said as he put his arm around Ace's neck.

"Well, we weren't exactly there every step of the way, but we're glad we could give him support." Sectonia said.

"And I am grateful, but can you tell me what this sword is?" Spade asked as he held out the Exalted Falchion.

"Wait a minute… That's Marth's sword! Where did you find it?" Mayumi asked.

"It was given to me by a woman named Lucina. She told me to use it well." Spade said as he looked at the Falchion.

"Lucina… That girl is just full of surprises." Sectonia said.

"Oh David, Anna looked into the Hobbyists for us while me and the others were gone and it seems they're gathering an army." Ace said with a nervous look.

"I know. I saw it first-hand." David said.

"Well, we're gonna head to your location as soon as we can, so hang in there till then." Ace said.

"Alright. The three of us were just getting ready for our next race, but we appreciate the support. I'll have Vera send you guys the coordinates." David said.

"Understood, Anna is sending the replicated materials for your Fulgore to you." Ace said.

"Thanks a bunch. They would really help." Mayumi said.

"No problem, We're on our way now. Oh and hey after we defeat the Hobbyists why don't we celebrate?" Ace asked.

"We'll see what we can manage. See you guys soon." David said.

"Don't worry. We'll help out, and see ya." Ace said as the connection cut off. "Anna, did you get the coordinates from Vera?" He asked Anna.

Anna got a notification and uploaded the coordinates. "Yeah, we're ready to go anytime." She said.

"Then let's go and help the others finish those Hobbyist bastards off." Kagura said.

"Then, here we go!" Anna said as the Spirit Crusader took off.

To be continued in the second half of Brave Adventurers' Travels: IGPX IG-3


End file.
